


I blame Beyoncé

by MsNoGood



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drunk in love, F/M, Morning After, blow, lukabbie, partition, rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNoGood/pseuds/MsNoGood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie wakes up in Luke's bed and recalls the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How the hell did this shit happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I don't own anything about Beyoncé or Sleepy hollow. I was just really inspired by her new album. There will be more of these. I am not sorry.

   Abbie awoke to the smell of sausage and eggs cooking. She smiled beneath closed eyelids. Jenny must be making them breakfast. She was such a good sister. She made a mental note to thank jenny when she got up. Abbie blinked slowly opening her eyes. The bright morning sun shone full on her face. Abbie frowned in annoyance. She must have left the damn curtain open last night. Her brow furrowed at the window, there were blinds where the curtains should be. And when she propped herself up on her elbows to look out the window she didn’t see her familiar parking lot, she saw grass and squirrels. She looked at the bed. These weren’t her target flannel sheets though she did remember buying them. No the sheets she was lying on were plain white with an obviously high thread count. Abbie rolled over to sit up and that’s when she felt it. A pleasant soreness hummed in her pussy. She hissed and smiled in shock and disbelief.

   “How the hell did this shit happen,” The last thing she remembered was his beautiful body grinding against hers in the club.

_He bent her over the kitchen island and she knocked everything on it to the floor. He didn’t even waste time pulling her thong off; he just slid it to the side and pushed himself inside. Her breasts pressing into the cool marble surface. Afterwards he carried her back to the bedroom…_

Abbie pressed a hand between her thighs as she looked around the room. She remembered knocking that stupid painting off the wall and throwing the pillows on the floor.

_He climbed on top of her kissing her hungrily, nipping her earlobe and laying kisses on her collarbone. He pushed her breasts together and sucked both her nipples at the same time just the way she liked it. He gripped her hips firmly and licked her; licked where he had just came. He plunged his tongue between her trembling thighs over and over._

   Abbie closed her eyes exhaling and went to run her hands through her hair but that was no easy going. He had sweat her hair out. Now she was going to have to flat iron her hair again. Not that he didn’t have help from her riding him all night like a surfboardt. Now Abbie smiled to herself because he almost couldn’t handle it.

   _Groaning loudly, clutching her ass and gasping her name repeatedly like a Hail Mary._

Abbie threw the covers off her and scooted to the end of the bed. Her bare feet touched the cool wood floor and she stood up stretching her small body from feet to fingertips. She hissed again and smiled at the ache between her legs as she walked to the closet to grab his robe. It was too big for her so she rolled up the sleeves and cinched the tie extra tight around her waist. She padded across the floor and slowly opened the bedroom door. He had his back turned to her. He was wearing the plaid pajama pants she bought him for Christmas. They hung slightly off his hips so that the barest hint of his ass peeked out the top of them.

   She watched the muscles of his well-toned back work under his smooth skin as he dried his hands on a kitchen towel. She could see the welts she dug into his back even from this distance. Abbie licked her lips and bit back a smile. How the hell did this shit happen? That’s right, they’d been drinking and she couldn’t keep her hands off him. He grabbed two mugs from the dish drain and set them on the counter. Then he grabbed to coffee pot and began pouring them coffee. Abbie cleared her throat. Luke turned around flashing his cherubic grin.

   “Morning, you hungry?” His eyes raked over her in his robe and he wanted her all over again. “I made breakfast.”


	2. Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Abbie are hungry, what's to do? 
> 
> Who wants breakfast?

   Abbie shrugged and tried to look nonchalant, “I guess I could eat,” But she had seen the way he looked at her. He looked like he wanted to sit her on the counter and have her for breakfast instead. She closed her eyes inhaled deeply, savoring the thought before banishing it. “What did you make?”

   Luke’s grin widened. “Well that depends on what you’re hungry for.” He was leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest, his trim waist tapering into that sexy ass “v” muscle that Abbie loved.  She was enjoying the view and he knew it.  “So what are you hungry for Abbie?” He flexed his left pectoral muscle just because. Abbie shook her head smiling. “I have options?”

   He pushed away from the counter and walked around the island stopping in front of her. She had cast her eyes downwards, lashes fluttering against her cheeks. Her face, God her face; she was so beautiful. He missed her being around him perfuming his space with her presence. Everything about the world was softer and better when they were together. Yeah, he wanted her back. He raised his hand to gently trace her neck, jawline, and outer edge of her full lips. They parted slightly and he had to resist the urge to slip a finger inside. He closed his eyes to banish the thought before sliding his hand down to her shoulder.

   “You always have options with me Abbie,” and just like that things had gotten serious. Abbie might have considered her options. Thought things through a bit but something in her told her to snatch this happiness while she still could. She twined her arms around his neck and kissed him. She licked his bottom lip, teasing his mouth open before plunging her tongue inside to claim him as her own. His head swam with a sudden warm dizziness. As eager as Luke was to her in his arms he felt no need to rush things, so when he returned the kiss it was slow, sweet and tender. He wanted her to know just how much he needed her in his life, not just for hookups and comfort sex but a real relationship.

   His arms wrapped around her waist and he walked towards the sofa guiding them backwards. Abbie felt her legs make contact with the sofa and she let herself fall back onto it. Luke settled beside her, pulling her leg into his lap, stroking her inner thigh as he resumed the kiss. His lips found the spot right behind her earlobe, her favorite if he remembered correctly and her breathy moan in response confirmed. His hand inched up her thigh as his lips trailed down her neck to land in the hollow of her throat. No panties, damn. His dick pulsed at the discovery but when he slid his fingers over her lips she jumped in his arms and hissed. He immediately pulled back, withdrawing his hand.

  “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” She looked away from him shaking her head.

   “No, I ah…” She searched for the right words. Finally she shrugged and gestured lamely at her vagina. “Baby girl is a lil sore from last night.”

   Luke’s hand went to his chin. “Oh…OH,” Then his dimples returned. “Well to be honest I feel like I lost a layer of skin from all that grinding you did, not that I’m complaining,” He added quickly. It was Abbie’s turn to grin. She licked her lips and leaned into him kissing his neck and stroking his chest. Her finger toyed with his nipple. Apparently Abbie remembered the things he liked too.

   Damn he needed her. He wanted to spend the remainder of his lifetime in her lap. But more than anything he wanted to please her, make her moan and squirm under his dick, hand, or tongue whichever she desired most. She tweaked a nipple and he nearly lost it. He half growled half moaned in her ear “Tell me where it hurts Abbie, I’ll kiss it better.”

   She drew back looking at him. His dark brown eyes had a wicked gleam in them and the faint promise of his dimples sent her mind to nasty places. She wanted his dirty angel face where it belonged, between her legs. She nodded in assent and eased back against the sofa as he moved in to kiss her. He could see the naked lust and hungry anticipation in her gaze. He let a hand slip down into her robe and cupped her right breast firmly, stroking the nipple with his thumb. She arched naturally into his grasp and gasped into the kiss. He broke it briefly to ask, “Here?” He squeezed the soft supple flesh gently.

   “No,” she moaned. He resumed kissing her, tugging at the robe tie until it came free exposing her naked flesh to the cool air. Now his mouth joined his hand. His tongue flicked the nipple quickly before suckling it. He covered his teeth with his lips and caught the nipple between them tugging it up in the air. Her breath caught in her throat and she dug her fingernails into his arms. He moved to her other breast, holding the nipple between his thumb and forefinger twisting and squeezing it softly before asking again, “Here Abbie?” her eyes were shut tight and her head turned to the side. She let out a soft quavering _‘no’_ and he moved on; leaving soft wet kisses down her torso, asking after them individually; her answers of ‘no’ turning from panting to pleading. He spread her thighs wide using one hand to hold one in place and the other to gently spread her labia. The sight of the dark brown skin of her vulva abruptly switching to a vivid reddish-pink at her opening never failed to excite him. She was wet and weeping for him already. He blew gently against her clit making her hiss and claw her own thigh. Then he hovered his mouth at her opening and his lips brushed against it as he asked “Here? Does it hurt here Abbie?”

    She bucked up into his face crying out, “Yes, God yes!” He pushed her hips back down into the sofa cushions and then he plunged his tongue swift and straight like an arrow deep into her pussy. A choked cry escaped her lips as his tongue thrust in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Her hips gyrated against his face in time with his ministrations. He reveled in her moans and curses and the feel of her nails raking through his hair. She was hot and wet on his tongue. The smell and the taste of her enveloping him and he moaned into her. He was rock hard and aching to be inside her again but right now it was all about her pleasure.

    He curled his tongue up and out of her, pulling back to kiss her little pink lips. He licked up along side of them, around her clit and then back down to her opening. Then he did it again in the opposite direction. She was whimpering now and he swore he heard a _‘please’_ somewhere in all that moaning. He knew what she wanted so he changed his grip on her thigh; curling his arm around it. Then with a soft touch he pulled back the hood of her clitoris, exposing the sensitive pink nub. He touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of her clit lifting it slightly.

    Her fingers tightened in his hair, “Fuck yes!” Still using only the tip he twirled her clit in tight slow circles, gradually increasing the speed. She had gone silent but her panting and the quick tiny contractions in her taut pelvis told him she was close. Now he flicked his tongue rapidly against the tip of her clit with a steady pressure. Her legs hitched wide and she bucked hard into his mouth groaning and swearing as her orgasm gushed all over him. He continued licking as she came, pressing his tongue flat and full on her clit. That earned him a sharp tug on his hair as her free leg spasmed wildly beside him. He caught that leg too and held it firmly in place. He continued suckling her clit gently and she arched her back sharply in response, choking out soft cries of _‘oh god’_ as her eyes rolled back in her head. She didn’t want him to stop but her sensitivity had her writhing in his grasp. It had been a long time since anyone took her this far past her climax. He was lapping at her softly and kissing her clit tenderly easing the pressure but maintaining stimulation. Her body continued to shudder but less intensely now. Finally she settled into a relative calm, breathing heavily and humming with satisfaction.

    Smiling, Luke came up for air licking his lips. He knelt between her legs caressing her thighs. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him, still panting softly. He wiped her wetness from his chin, “All better?” Abbie decided he looked like a naughty puppy, eager for praise. She blinked slowly like a sedate cat.

    “Yes, much better,” she drawled, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer. He thrust his thumbs into the waistband of his pajamas pants and pushed them down exposing his already leaking erection. Now she dug her heels into his round firm ass pulling him on top of her.  He settled down with his forearms on either side of her head. She trailed a hand down his chest and stomach admiring his sculpted body and took a hold of his dick circling the head with a fingertip. She watched as his smile spread across his lips. He reached down to smooth a lock of hair from her forehead. “You think you’re ready?”

   Abbie licked her lips and arched a brow. “I’m a big girl, I can take it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just, you know that beyoncé album is really powerful it's something else.


	3. Drunk In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well how did Abbie and Luke end up in bed again? It's all Beyoncé's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I own nothing here. I'm just really into the music and Lukabbie This chapter takes place before "How the hell did this shit happen?" I hope you like it. Feel free to comment. :)

     “Remind me of why I let you talk me into this mess again!” Abbie had to practically shout over the loud pulsating rhythm of the dance music that seemed to make the entire club shake. She folded her arms across her chest trying not to pull the fabric of her clingy dress down too low and expose herself. Jenny, dancing in her seat leaned over to Abbie’s side in an attempt to avoid yelling.

     “Because I’m bored! And I wanna dance!” Jenny waggled her brows and pushed yet another shot of tequila across the bar to her sister. How many did that make this evening, three? Four? She was beginning to lose count. “Besides you never go out!” Abbie sighed. Jenny was right she never went out. In her defense between police work and fending off the apocalypse she barely had time to moisturize and tie up her hair at night, let alone have actual fun. She started to push the drink away when she saw the absolute last person she wanted too, her ex Luke Morales. They recently broke up and it was weird seeing him in a setting like this, obviously available. A possessive feeling seized her and she grabbed the shot glass spilling tequila in the process and downed it in one gulp. She grimaced as the burning liquid poured down her throat. _‘That’s right._ ’ She thought to herself. _‘Kill it with fire.’_

     Jenny narrowed her eyes, casting a sidelong glance at her older sister.

     “What was that about?” Abbie titled her head so that her hair obscured her face. She motioned Jenny closer and grabbed her forearm.

     “Don’t look over there but...” Jenny looked. Abbie rolled her eyes in frustration at her sister’s lack of self-control. “I said _don’t_ look damnit! That’s my ex over there, Luke Morales.” She nodded her head in Luke’s direction. Jenny ducked her head so she could observe the room surreptitiously. Following Abbie’s direction she spotted a handsome, well-muscled Latino man with big innocent looking brown eyes and subversively impish dimples.

     “You mean that sexy brown guy in the gray flat front trousers?” She stared openly as she considered finding out if those dimples belied and angelic disposition or if he were splendidly naughty.

     Abbie pursed her lips and exhaled through flared nostrils as she whispered through clenched teeth, “Yeah that would be him.”

     Jenny raised one of her epic eyebrows. “Well you don’t have to worry about him bothering you. He’s got some chick posted on his arm.” Abbie gagged on air and looked over. Luke was alone. Jenny laughed hard at her reaction. “Ha ha! Looks like _you’re_ still interested.”

     Abbie scowled and pinched her on the forearm. “Not cool Jenny.”

      Jenny flinched and laughed waving her off. “Pfft…don’t be mad, you know it was funny.” Abbie, still annoyed at Jenny’s prank turned to the bartender and ordered another shot. She was regretting this night already. She probably should have stayed in and sent Jenny on her own. She was lively enough not to need company or a wingman, but she rarely got downtime with her sister. Most of their time was occupied by some supernatural threat or family crisis so it was actually nice to be out with Jenny without any duress. And yet she knew this was going to be a long night. She made a mental note to _‘thank’_ her later. The bartender topped off her shot and pushed it towards her but before she could lay hands on it Jenny scooped up her shot and downed it and ordered two more. Jenny wiggled in her seat grinning like the Cheshire cat.

     “That’s for pinching me, you know I bruise easy. Now tell me why you kicked dirty angel face to the curb anyway. He looks like he smells good, and those big strong muscles look nice, very nice.” She drew out the last word making it sound a bit sleazy. Abbie closed her eyes and pressed her fingertips to her forehead in peak frustration.

     “Please don’t call him that.”

     Jenny frowned. “Why not? It describes him perfectly. I’m getting a real _‘Ecstasy of St. Teresa vibe from him.'_ " Their drinks came and Abbie took hers, sipping gingerly this time.

     “Because I used to call him that.” Abbie drew her lips in a tight line and arched a brow for emphasis. Jenny nearly chocked on her drink as the implications dawned on her.

     “Ok sorry. Yeah that was weird.” Jenny grimaced and shook her head trying to clear the image of her sister being intimate with the man across the room.

     Abbie took another sip. “Anyway I was leaving for Quantico and I didn’t want try and maintain a long distance relationship _and_ training for the FBI.”

      Jenny cut her eyes at Abbie. “Ok but you didn’t go.”

     Waves of déjà vu washed over Abbie as she recalled Crane saying a very similar thing. She bowed her head in exasperation.

     “Oh my God, please stop. Things are weird now with us. We tried to have coffee and he kinda blew me off.”

     Jenny frowned. “You want me to kick his ass?”

     Abbie grabbed her wrist; she knew Jenny didn’t care about getting arrested or being locked up. “No! Not necessary! I’m fine.” Jenny shrugged and relaxed back in her seat.

   “Don’t look now, dirty angel…uh Luke has company.” Abbie’s head snapped in Luke’s direction and sure enough a pretty brunette had sidled up to Luke and pulled him onto the dance floor. He went willingly enough. Abbie felt an embarrassing stab of jealousy and was grateful that Luke hadn’t noticed her yet. Maybe she could sneak out and wait for Jenny in the car. She’d be properly sober by the time Jenny had her fill. Jenny saw the reluctance in her expression and rolled her eyes.

     “Come on Abbie, fuck that guy. We didn’t even come here for this. Let’s dance!”        

      Abbie shook her head. “I don’t even like this song.” Just as she uttered those words the song ended and a throbbing sub baseline that she felt rather than heard accompanied by rhythmic finger snaps signaled the beginning of Beyoncé’s ‘Partition.’ “Damn.” That settled it. Abbie finished her drink, pulled herself to her feet, straightened out her fitted scoop-neck dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways and squared her shoulders. She shook her hair from her shoulders confidently. “I woke up like this” she gestured to Jenny, “Let’s go.” Jenny snickered as she stood up and followed her to the dance floor.

     For all her grandstanding Abbie limited her dancing to a two-step booty shuffle with alternating handclaps and finger snaps. Jenny was more carefree winding her waist up and dropping it low with the beat. Abbie laughed at Jenny’s abandon while Jenny chided her for being so proper on the dance floor.

     “Ugh. Come on Abbie!” Jenny shouted to the ceiling, “I know you can do better than that!” Abbie could feel the alcohol loosening her limbs and a wave of energy surged inside her. She wagged her finger at Jenny.

     “Let me show you how big sis do it.” Abbie stood with her legs shoulder width apart, bent at the knee, and popped her cakes like no one was watching. She worked her hips with the rhythm, dropping her booty low and looking back at it. She whipped her hair as she spun and rose up. She nearly lost her balance on the last move however and had to grab hold of Jenny to catch herself.  She laughed as Jenny put her arms around her hugging her. It was such a good feeling to be able to cut loose with her and not worry about past hurt or anger. They were just two sisters out for a drink or twelve dancing and having fun.

     She looked over Jenny’s shoulder and made eye contact with Luke. She froze in her tracks and he stopped mid-movement like a deer caught in headlights when he realized she knew he was watching her. The look on his face said it all; surprise, immediate desire, fear and longing. The girl that was dancing with him stopped as well and looked over her shoulder at Abbie and then back at him. She frowned and shoved his shoulder. She walked away clearly mouthing the word _‘asshole’_.  He barely registered her leaving sparing her the briefest of glances. He appeared to be locked in an internal struggle of ‘stay or leave?’

     She wasn’t sure how long he had been watching her dance but she started at him brazenly tilting her chin upwards. She flipped her hair again, stroking her body as her hips swayed to the beat in a lazy figure 8 pattern. It made her bold to know that he was watching her dance. She enjoyed the attention and the challenge. He looked away first and satisfied that she had won that contest she turned away to find that she was alone on the dance floor. Jenny was gone and when she looked back to Luke he was not only watching her but whatever battle he had waged in his mind was clearly over. He was coming to her and the time for games was over. But she wasn’t sure if she was ready to talk to him.

     Now it was too late as he was right in front of her and the music changed again. A familiar Arabic arpeggio backed by trap beats and what she could only describe as a ‘sick ass’ bass thrummed through the speakers and Abbie stopped giving a fuck. The man she wanted was right there in front of her. Her eyes raked over Luke’s taut muscular body and his Dirty. Angel. Face. She turned her back to him brushing her ass against his crotch.

     “Oops.” She wasn’t sorry. And as he moved in closely behind her, his lips brushing into her hair, his hands finding their place on her hips she knew he wasn’t offended.

     Having seen the estranged lovers take notice of each other Jenny slunk back to the bar to watch the exchange from a safe distance. She decided to take matters into her own hands once she realized that Abbie still had strong feelings for Luke. Her fingers closed over a set of car keys as she pulled out her cell phone and began tapping out a text message.

     The music drowned out everything around them, stripped itself down to a singular beat that their hips found with ease. She was already warm and flushed but his hot skin pressed in against hers caused a thin sheen of sweat to form on her brow and shoulders. She chanced a look back at him. His deep brown eyes were soft and melting. The cheap multicolored strobe lights flickered hypnotically in the darkness of the club and Abbie was gripped with the feeling that their time was fleeting. She turned in his arms so that she was facing him and kissed him. The press of his soft lips against her own awoke a longing in her that she hadn’t realized she had been missing until now.  His lips parted, she slid her tongue inside stroking his tongue with her own, tasting the Hennessey he drunk only minutes before. Her arms found their familiar place around his neck. She ran her fingers through his short dark hair and caressed the back of his neck.

     Kissing him felt good, it felt natural and if things hadn’t gotten fucked up she might have…the thought brought her back to reality and she released his bottom lip breaking the kiss. His eyes opened slowly, his blissful expression telling her everything she needed to know. Yes he still loved her, yes he still wanted her, and yes to anything she asked of him.

     “I’m thirsty.”

    “Let me buy you a drink.” Was his immediate answer. He took her had in his and was leading her off the dance floor when Abbie remembered that she hadn’t come alone.

     “Wait, I came here with my sister. I have to find her.” She scanned the club nervously. There was no sign of Jenny. “I can just call her.” She said more to herself than to anyone in particular. Abbie fished through her purse grabbing her phone.  Luke stood beside her watching her brow knot in confusion as she read a text from Jenny.

_Hey Abbs the club was boring so I took ur keys and the car._

_Don’t worry I won’t do anything legal. ; } have fun with dimples!_

     She stared at the message stupidly, reading it again as if the contents might somehow magically change. Confusion turned to anger as Abbie squeezed the phone in her grasp and clenched her jaw tightly.

     “She took my car. Now how am I supposed to get home?” Luke shrugged and waved it off.

“You know I’ll take you home Abbie, so don’t worry.” The offer eased her panic somewhat but she was still very much annoyed at Jenny’s shenanigans. Deciding that she couldn’t help the situation she might as well enjoy it. She put her phone away smiling.

     “Well in that case, I’ll have that drink you promised.”

One drink turned into three as they reminisced about old times and became increasingly nonsensical. Abbie was laughing about the amount of pencils they tossed into the ceiling and miming the action when Luke let it slip that he had seen Andy. The words rang through her alcohol-addled mind and when they finally resonated she sat up straight in her seat suddenly alert. 

     “What did you say?”

     He shook his head and smiled as he backtracked. “No, It’s nothing.”

Abbie started to question him but Luke played it off blaming the alcohol. Her mind raced as she tried to think as if she were sober. If Andy let himself be seen it was to threaten Luke. Abbie wanted to keep Luke out of all this chaotic apocalypse shit. She hoped to protect him but all that seemed to do was leave him and anyone else she cared about vulnerable to attack and corruption. Andy could have killed him and she would have been going to a second police burial in the span of two months. The thought rocked her. She already lost so much but apparently Andy needed to remind her that she could lose even more. A brief touch of skin against her knee and the call of her name broke her train of thought.

     “Yo Abbie, you there?”

     She looked at Luke, his confused expression warming her heart somewhat. Poor guys, he had no idea what was happening to him. She would have to tell him, but not tonight. This night was for them. And she didn’t want to spend it in a damn nightclub.

     “I don’t want to be here anymore. I wanna go home.”

     Luke nodded. “I’ll call us a cab, we’ve both been drinking too much.” Abbie leaned on him sighing and pressing her cheek against his shoulder. Luke pulled his flip phone from his pocket and dialed the number of the only taxi service in town. Abbie instantly amused by the sight of his old school phone giggled and fell back in the booth.

     “You still got that flip phone?” Normally she didn’t care about such things but the alcohol fueled her penchant for absurdities. Luke finished the call and hung up. A lazy grin spread across his face as he watched her breasts shake with laughter as she lay on her back giggling over his phone. Her humor was contagious and Luke found himself laughing with her.

     “Yep and I’m keeping this phone till it breaks in my hands.” She wondered why he would do such a thing, probably saving for a family he would never have if Andy and his demon master had anything to say about it. She covered her eyes with her hands and pressed in with her fingertips to keep from crying. Why did she have to be reminded of this shit right now? Abbie grabbed hold of the pin tucked leather of the seat cushion and pulled herself into an upright position.

     “Let’s go wait outside. I don’t want anyone to steal our cab.” He stood up to help Abbie to her feet. He was drunk but she was far more inebriated than him. At the coat check he helped Abbie into her inadequate wool peacoat and they stumbled outside holding on to each other into the frigid night. Abbie shivered in the cold air, instantly regretting wearing a dress in the middle of winter. The parking lot had been shoveled and salted and it crunched under Abbie’s heels as she shifted from side to side in an attempt to keep warm. She swore under her breath. The salt was going to wreck her shoes for sure and she had only worn them a few times. The biting wind picked up and she shivered anew as it blew up underneath her coat and wormed its way into every opening in her clothing.

     “I’m cold!” she whined through chattering teeth as she shuffled closer to Luke. He smiled and pulled her into his arms, opening his coat to wrap it around her.  She purred with contentment and nuzzled her face against his warm chest. God he smelled good. She felt his chest expand as he chuckled. She looked up at him. “What?”

     “I forgot how demanding you get when you’re drunk.” She looked stricken and seeing her wounded expression made him chuckle harder. “You get really dramatic too.”

     She pouted, “So? So? Suck my toe to Mexico.” He shook his head at her still laughing.

     “And you get extra corny too.”

     Abbie’s eyes widened in false alarm. “Why would you say that? You’re so cruel.” Tears sprung up in her eyes. “Don’t be so mean to me!” she struck his chest weakly with her fist. He stopped laughing and cupped her chin tilting her head towards him. “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean it.” He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Her eyes were still watering and she sniffled as she looked at him with her big sad brown eyes.

   “Don’t die, I already lost Corbin and I don’t want to lose you either.” She tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around him.  The request caught him off guard. He thought it was the alcohol making her maudlin and weepy but something was really troubling her. He hoped it wasn’t his slip up about Andy. He didn’t want anyone knowing about that.

     “I promise I won’t die.” She closed her eyes and squeezed him tightly as if she had to physically hold on to him to make it true.

     “Don’t die.” She whispered it over and over into his chest so that he couldn’t hear. This little prayer of hers was for the quietest part of the universe to intervene on her behalf. No one else needed to know. They stood silently like that for a time with Luke rocking them back and forth gently like they were slow dancing. He decided when he saw her on the dance floor that he wouldn’t make a move unless she wanted him too.  She was only being overly affectionate under the influence of alcohol and he was certain he could withstand it.

      The sound of tires crunching over rock salt alerted them to the cab’s arrival. The driver honked and the couple jumped at the sound and turned in the taxi’s direction. Luke stepped away from Abbie catching her hand to pull her towards the car. But before they could get in the pretty brunette from before jumped in the cab and slammed the door shut. Abbie and Luke stared incredulously as the cab pulled off with the girl’s middle finger pressed against the window, leaving the two of them in cold dark parking lot.

     Abbie was the first to recover from her shock. “That’s some bullshit!” She turned to Luke throwing her hands up. “How are we supposed to get home now?” Luke having recovered found himself surprisingly unconcerned with it all. He shrugged as he turned towards his car.

     “I’ll drive us. I’m starting to sober up anyway.” He offered her his arm. He was determined to make sure she got home alright. She didn’t live far but the side streets hadn’t been plowed yet, so he would have to drive carefully. She hesitated and then linked her arm in his, snuggling close to him for warmth. “I really don’t know how you walk in those heels, let alone dance in them.”

     She chuckled. “Very carefully is how.” Approaching the vehicle he removed his keys from his pocket. His hand slipped to the small of her back as he unlocked the passenger side door. Abbie went to seat herself holding on to Luke’s offered hand to maintain her balance. It was cold enough inside that she could see faint wisps of her breath as she exhaled. Still it was better than standing outside and waiting for another cab. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.

    This was the first time she had been in his car since they broke up. She took in the familiar clean, sharp and somewhat spicy scent of the interior. They had sex so many times in the back seat, often because they were too worked up to wait until they got home and the thrill of doing it in public was especially potent to her. Heat coiled in Abbie’s belly and seeped into her chilled limbs as the memory of him stroking her good and hard in the back seat triggered the first pangs of arousal.  Her fingers curled into loose fists as she remembered raking her short nails down his strong back and cupping the smooth curve of his ass urging him on harder, faster, a soft ‘ _Te amo_.’ Breathed into her neck. Her head swam and for a second she thought she might faint; her arousal was so sudden.

     The sound of the driver’s side door opening and Luke climbing inside interrupted her fantasies.  Reluctantly Abbie opened her eyes and her hand wandered up to her neck where she stroked the hollow of her throat absentmindedly. He flashed her a cherubic grin as he pulled the door closed. That damn smile of his stirred the fire in her belly. She crossed her legs and clenched her kegel muscles involuntarily. She blinked and swallowed as she stared into the distance trying to ignore the growing heat between her legs.

     Luke started the car and cut the heater on rubbing his hands together briskly. He looked over at her as she sat silently watching her breathe and sigh as if she held a great secret. He would have killed to know her thoughts, but he would have to be patient for now. He placed a hand over the vent closest to him as warm air finally began to blow through. Putting the car in reverse he leaned his body towards her and his arm went up over the back of her seat as he looked behind him to back out of the parking lot. The sudden intimacy was unintentional but it happened all the same.  She shifted in the headrest just enough to look at him through eyes half-closed. Her gaze followed his smooth movements as he shifted gears and pulled out into traffic. Her lips parted slightly as she exhaled a breathy sigh. Her fingertips continued to stroke her neck as if she’d like to have her fingers elsewhere but couldn’t.

     He could feel her eyes on him and he shot her a questioning look. “What? Is there something on my face?” She continued to stare at him silently biting the corner of her bottom lip.

     “Who was that girl you were with? The one that stole our cab?” Luke’s brow creased as he kept his eyes on the road. He got over into the turning lane to that lead to Abbie’s street and flicked on the left blinker, waiting for the light to change. He looked over at her smiling knowingly.

     “Are you jealous Abbie?”  Her expression hadn’t changed. She was still stroking her neck with one hand while the other dragged over her thigh, stopping at the knee.

     “No.” She drew out the vowel turning it into a moan. The light changed and Luke started to make the turn. “I’m horny.” It was a petulant declaration said almost conversationally. His eyes darted from her to the road and back again. He gripped the steering wheel tightly trying to focus on driving but her words made it difficult. They were nearing her home and he was relived. He pulled to a stop in front of her house and set the car in park. He reached across his seat and unfastened her seatbelt. Their eyes met and the heated air between them got thick and heavy. Her hand reached up grabbing the back of his head and pulling him towards her. She closed her eyes as her lips quick and urgent found his. His mouth was already open in anticipation of her kiss. His hand left the seatbelt closure to cup the side of her face as he leaned into the kiss. Her tongue slipped and curled over his, beckoning him, inviting him to take more. He moaned into her mouth and slowly she broke the kiss suckling his bottom lip as she pulled away. His eyes remained closed savoring the taste of her lips, his breathing ragged and heavy. She grazed his smooth square jawline with her thumbs as he slowly opened his eyes.

     Abbie chose that moment to reach downward and place her hand firmly on his thigh right where it joined his crotch. She rubbed back and forth, dangerously close to his dick. He inhaled deeply closing his eyes to maintain his composure. She was a devil woman tempting him like this. Her hand skimmed down the top of his thigh to his knee and back up along the inside of it; her fingertips zippering over the smooth fabric of his slacks. The unexpected friction of her full open palm sent invisible sparks over his skin. He held is breath when she stopped at his groin and plucked playfully at the semi erection forming in his trousers. Leaning in closer over the gearshift she squeezed his dick firmly. He grunted and twitched in her grasp and she giggled.

     “Abbie.” He breathed taking a hand off the steering wheel to grab hers.

     “What’s wrong Luke? You scared?” She bit her bottom lip as she grinned at him and made the sign of the cross. “We can call the reverend.” He was never one to back down from a challenge and at her teasing words he abandoned his earlier resolve.  He grabbed hold of her hip and pulled her closer to him. His lips sought hers eagerly as his hand slid into her hair to cradle her head. His tongue lapped at the soft pillow of her top lip teasing it into his mouth nibbling, sucking and stroking it gently. He released it plunging his tongue into her open and waiting mouth.

     His hand abandoned her hip gliding quickly up her side to her breast, cupping it. The fabric of her dress was highly elastic and gave way easily to his hand sliding down its open neckline. His hand wedged past her bra to stroke her naked breast properly. She arched into his touch moaning his name softly as she broke the kiss. He pushed the lacey bra cups down, freeing her right breast. He caressed the soft supple flesh, clutching it tenderly in his grasp. He caught the nipple between his middle and forefinger and it stiffened almost instantaneously at his touch. He tugged at it gently and rotating it with the pads of his fingertips pressed to her areola. She moaned loudly drawing his eyes up to her face. Her attention was on his hand as it worked on her. Her mouth was open, panting. Her eyes snapped up to his when he pinched and squeezed her breast a little more roughly. She whimpered in response and he bowed his head to take the nipple in his mouth suckling eagerly as his hand slipped under the skirt of her dress to stroke her through her panties.

      Another loud moan from her and he released her nipple and pursed his lips to blow on it. His hand was busy rubbing her clit through the flimsy damp silk of her panties. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close as he pressed wet kisses into her neck and breathed.

     “Should we continue this inside?” Abbie whimpered as she tilted her pelvis towards him. Her mouth worked a few times silently before she groaned out a ‘No’ in response. His hand slipped into her panties and he pressed down on her clit directly. “No?”

     She convulsed in his arms. “Because…Jenny…your place, hurry!” mentally he debated over bringing her to completion right here in the car. Deciding it would be more fun to make her wait, he withdrew his hand from her wetness and sat back in his seat. She whined with disappointment and frustration as he brought the hand to his nose sniffing delicately. His eyes closed as he inhaled her heady scent. God, how he missed her.

     Abbie sat back raising her right leg to rest her foot on the dashboard, watching him under a half-lidded gaze. Her eyes widened briefly in faint amusement as he slipped his fingers into his mouth to taste what they had so recently found. He looked back at her smiling as he shifted the gear back into drive. Her attention lingered on him as she slid her own hand into her panties and began to squeeze her labia together and stroke her clit. “Hurry.”

     The snow capped rooftops and trees of her neighborhood whirred by as Luke drove much faster than the recommended speed limit for residential areas. He executed a sharp left turn onto the main road that lead to his home. He kept one hand on the steering wheel eyes minding the traffic and the other on her thigh, caressing and kneading it roughly working his way upwards. Her lip curled into a snarl as she rubbed herself harder, her voice a sultry huff. “I’m gonna fuck you.”

     Luke shook his head, smiling at the boldness of her words. “Promises.”

    

 

 

 

 


End file.
